PTL 1 discloses an example of a conventional decorative sheet for furniture, general interior materials, etc. In the decorative sheet according to PTL 1, a surface protective layer provided on a substrate and forming the outermost surface of the decorative sheet contains an anti-contamination agent containing silicone oil in an oily resin or a matrix resin formed by curing an ionizing radiation-curable monomer. This ensures that the lower limit of the coefficient of kinetic friction is 0.1 for the outermost surface of the decorative sheet.